Elder Centipede
Elder Centipede (ムカデ長老, Mukade Chōrō; Viz: Centichoro) was a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance Elder Centipede, in contrast to his two counterparts, is far more monster-like, sporting a jet black armor covering his body. Its main head is heavily reminiscent of one of Melzargard's heads and seems to be contained inside two other heads. Its secondary head has four glowing eyes, antennae and extremely sharp teeth. It is immense in size, dwarfing many humans and coming close to the size of a city. His width is 15 meters wide. Personality Unlike its Junior Centipede and Senior Centipede, it is far more driven and cautious of its opponent, dodging an attack and going after its true target immediately. Due to nearly dying by Blast’s hands two years prior, Elder Centipede holds a grudge against the hero. History Two years prior to the current events, Elder Centipede was almost killed by Blast. Ever since, the monster was seeking chances of revenge on the hero and agreed with the Monster Association for cooperation to achieve his own goal. On the other hand, however, Elder Centipede had been anxious because of obscure and mysterious movements of Blast and tried to lure him out. The last time he appeared he caused heavy damage to a city and then disappeared. According to Hero Association staff members, Elder Centipede was smaller when he was last spotted two years ago. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc After Metal Bat finished off two demon level monsters, Elder Centipede emerged from the ground. Elder Centipede attempts to get the Hero Association sponsor, but is intercepted by Metal Bat. However, Metal Bat's swing did not manage to injure Elder Centipede and Elder Centipede launches Metal Bat toward a building. While Elder Centipede continued to chase after Mohican and Pineapple to get the Hero Association sponsor, Metal Bat managed to get on Elder Centipede's head. Metal Bat then unleashes an attack on Elder Centipede's head. To get Metal Bat off of him, Elder Centipede tries to shake Metal Bat off by with maneuvering around the city. Elder Centipede continues to rampage through the city as he tries to get his hands on the Hero Association sponsors. When he finally manages to corner Mohican and Pineapple, Metal Knight arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite the powerful set of missiles, Elder Centipede remained undamaged by Metal Knight's attacks and comments that the robot is just an annoying pest. Elder Centipede later picks up his allies and escapes with Metal Knight in tow. Monster Association Arc Elder Centipede is later seen accompanying Phoenix Man to rescue Garou. He protected his fellow monster from an attack from Genos. He proceeded to attack Bang, Bomb, and Genos while Phoenix Man escaped with Garou. Despite their combined strength and even accomplishing significant damage towards Elder Centipede, Bang, Bomb, and Genos were unable to defeat the monster due to its massive regeneration power and were forced to retreat. As they retreat near the end of the forest, Bang was about to sacrifice himself to unleash his full power to buy Bomb time to escape with the unconscious heroes and Genos until King arrived. King catches Elder Centipede's attention by tricking him into believing that King brought Blast with him, as well as taunting the monster, making the monster charge toward the S-Class hero. Elder Centipede met his demise when an unnoticed Saitama who was behind King, threw a serious punch that disintegrated his entire body from head to tail until there was nothing left of the monster beside his lifeless claws and some pieces of its carapace. Abilities and Powers Elder Centipede is one of the largest mysterious beings in the series. This, along with its speed, power, and immense durability, makes it an extremely powerful monster. Psykos states that there could be only four heroes from the Hero Association able to deal with Elder Centipede: Tatsumaki, Metal Knight, King (not knowing his true nature) and Blast. Phoenix Man is fascinated by the devastating force of Elder Centipede, stating that it is comparable to catastrophic disasters. This assessment of his power is proven when he was able to handle S-Class heroes: Genos and Bang, alongside Bomb, who has S-Class level fighting power. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Due to his enormous size, Elder Centipede possesses great strength as he was able to level a town just by passing through it. He was also able to knock Metal Bat hundreds of feet into the air and across the city. Massive Size: The size of Elder Centipede is massive enough that he can level cities in his way and force Saitama to use Serious Punch to disintegrate him to minimize collateral damage. Immense Speed: Elder Centipede is able to maneuver across a whole city with ease. Elder Centipede also has the ability to dig under the ground at high speed. 's attack.]] Immense Defense: Elder Centipede possesses a layer of regular skin protected by a super powerful carapace, which is its main set of defense as commented by Metal Knight, capable of enduring the latter's missiles without a scratch. It was also durable enough to not have taken damage by a swing from Metal Bat. Its carapace armor is also capable of growing stronger if he molts it. It molted a new carapace after his intial carapace was shattered by Bang and Bomb. Immense Durability: Even its unprotected face, it was able to survive multiple hits by Metal Bat although, it did show signs of pain. Elder Centipede took severe damage from the combination attacks from Bang and Bomb and Genos's heat blast from within. Regeneration: It's capable of regenerating from a significant amount of damage, regrowing its teeth and eyes, and even being able to recover from having his insides completely incinerated, as well as his carapace that Bang, Bomb and Geno's destroyed within split seconds to regrow all of it back. * Molting: Every time it sheds its damaged outer shell, Elder Centipede grows bigger and stronger than it was before. Silverfang noticed an increase in size while it grew a new coat of dermal armor. Fighting Style Mass Destruction: Despite being slower than the average S-Class, Elder Centipede uses its size to cause destruction, being compared by the Hero Association to a "Natural Disaster." *'Giant Centipede Tidal Wave' (百足大うねり, Mukade Ō Uneri; Viz: Centipede Undulation): Elder Centipede moves in a swirling motion, causing mass amounts of damage in its wake. This technique was first seen used to shake Metal Bat off of Elder Centipede. Transportation: Elder Centipede is used as a form of transportation for smaller monsters. Major Battles Trivia *Elder Centipede is the first official Dragon level monster revealed. *Murata jokes on a stream about there being a centipede of a higher tier than Elder Centipede. *Elder Centipede is the first Dragon level monster in which Saitama has used his Serious Series moves. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased